


Snapshots

by Whyndancer



Series: Scattered Memories [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Loki's got issues, Pre-Relationship, crackish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyndancer/pseuds/Whyndancer
Summary: Super short (<500 words) Tasertricks bits set within the Scattered Memories verse that aren't big enough to even be a oneshot.  I may or may not even fix them in the timeline.





	1. Gum

**Author's Note:**

> from this prompt  
> http://otp--prompts.tumblr.com/post/145596316366/person-a-is-chewing-the-last-piece-of-gum-in-a
> 
>  
> 
> Not quite a

“Loki you dick!”

Darcy walked back into the room just in time to watch the resident asshat pop the last two pieces of her favorite fucking gum into his mouth.  The same gum that she had, not five minutes ago, mentioned wanting some of to combat the garlic taste left over from lunch.  The same gum that the God of fucking Mischief had mentioned seeing on the catch-all table by the front door. 

He smirked at her over his shoulder before leaning back into the corner of the couch and kicking his feet up on coffee table. “I must admit that you were right.  This is very good gum after all.”

She almost went for her taser.  After a moment to remind herself not even her favorite gum justified 50,000 volts of pain. No matter that the recipient was (probably) more than capable of handling it. She’d just gotten a better idea, anyway. 

She waited a moment then calmly walked up behind the couch, and leaned over it until she was within striking distance. “Really? I think I need a reminder.” 

She quickly slid one hand through the hair on the back of his head until she had a good handful of hair, pulling him back until she could slant her mouth over his and kissed him with as much skill and heat as she could. She kissed him like she wanted to devour him, openmouthed and insistent, nipping at his bottom lip until she could slide her tongue along his own, slick and hot and wet until she’d run out of breath and he was moaning under her touch.  She pulled back far more gently than she’d gone in and took a moment to appreciate his slightly shellshocked appearance - lips still parted, plump and bright pink, eyes glazed with pupils blown wide.

She smirked and started chewing as she sauntered away.  “Yep, it definitely is the best gum.”


	2. Green

“Dude.”

He studiously ignored the finger prodding him in the back of the neck.

“Dude, we should go out today.”

He rolled his eyes, but returned his gaze immediately to the book in front of him. “And what makes it so imperative that we go out today in particular? Or are you just bored again?”

“Be _ cause _ , cultural education.” She flounced around to the front of the sofa and, like a cat, sprawled along it so that her head rested on top of his book. It was her favorite surefire way of getting his attention. (It may have also been his favorite way of her getting his attention, but she didn’t need to know that.) “Also, today is the one day of the year when you can actually go out dressed in head to toe green and not stick out like a sore thumb.”

Now that she had his attention, it was obvious that she meant what she said as she herself was dressed in a riot of mismatched shades of green. Though it seemed like each item had little else in common.  

“What in all the realms would possess you to dress like that.”

“Rude,” she huffed.  “It’s St. Patrick's Day. It’s an Irish-American minor holiday that’s mostly used as an excuse to get drunk and wear everything green that you own. I just think it’s more fun if you don’t match. Now, you obviously can’t wear every green thing you have - there’s not enough magic in the world to make that many layers work - but you can actually wear as much green in as you like in whatever combination you like and we can go out and drink and be ridiculous. There will be all the drunk people to prank. Come on. Let’s gooooo.”

He sighed, letting his  seiðr  shift his own clothing to a three piece suit in a deep forest green. “I can’t very well go anywhere with you on my lap now can I?”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For your amusement  
> [this](http://www.asos.com/asos-skinny-fit-suit-in-khaki/grp/10951?sgid=10951&cid=5678&sh=0&pge=0&pgesize=204&sort=-1&clr=Green&totalstyles=691&gridsize=3)  
> is similar to what Loki changes into, though his is darker. And Shinier.  
> And [this mess](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=218531452) is Darcy's St.Patty's ensemble. She makes no attempts at coordination here.


	3. Moving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A proper drabble this time. Or rather, double drabble. (They each get 100 words.)

Loki looked up from his book at the sound of the front door slamming.  He’d been away most of the week, and had returned to an unexpectedly empty household earlier that day.  Rather than allow himself to be distressed by this, he'd settled in to finish  _ A Storm of Swords _ while he had some peace and quiet. Darcy’s arrival had thankfully quelled the tickle of concern he'd been ignoring for the last five chapters. Though visibly exhausted, she did not seem unduly distressed, which meant he had no reason for concern. Except, perhaps, for the state Darcy was currently in.

 

Darcy had only just managed to drag herself from the car to the couch. Everything below her ears ached right now, so missing the fact that her crash target was already occupied was totally understandable.  

“Are you ill?”

She’d come inches from headbutting him in the crotch, so she probably owed him an explanation.

“One of my sibs needed to move last minute. I was closest.”  It was muffled by the couch, but that was the best she had.  “Everything hurts.”

She felt his hand near her tailbone, and then blessed warmth radiated from that contact, easing the pervasive ache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Yatzuaka. I have promised her also that I will share more about Darcy's family in the future.


	4. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is very much unaccustomed to anyone actually apologizing to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super early in their acquaintence, maybe a couple weeks after the first time they meet and definitely before they start banging it out. There was nastly little arguement where Darcy accuses Loki of stealing her IPod and she bitched him out and he bitched back, and then the next day it turns out Jane had it all along.

Darcy stood awkwardly in front of the door, arms crossed under her chest , feeling very much like she’d rather be almost anywhere else on Earth right now.  This was Loki after all and  _ he had tried to take over her planet.  _ She was pretty sure he didn’t deserve it in the least. 

And yet.  This wasn’t really about what he might or might not deserve. This was on her. She pulled one hand out from under a boob and knocked firmly on the door.

It opened almost immediately, leaving part of her brain to wonder if he’d heard her out here and had been waiting for her to knock or if it was just some magic Loki thing.  The look on his face, one of irritation masked only by a thin layer of disdain, kind of made her want to kick him in the shin.

“Did you need something Miss Lewis?” he drawled. “Or did you merely come to screech at me again?”

Jackass. Still, she squared her shoulders, took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye.

“I’m sorry.”

His eyebrows pinched in, leaving deep furrows between them, like she’d just said something bizarre. “I beg your pardon?”

“Look, it was super shitty of me to accuse you like that for no good reason. I was in the wrong, and I need to apologize for it, so... I’m sorry.”

He blinked at her in utter bewilderment. It was kind of funny to see this guy that Thor always talked about as being such a smooth operator,  _ the Legendary Silvertongue, _ apparently struck speechless. A bit strange that a simple apology was enough to do the trick, but whatever. 

“Anyway, that’s all I was here for, you can go ahead and go back to whatever it was you were doing. I’m headed out to do some errands so... later.”

“Wait!” 

She stopped and turned back to face him again.

“I-” His mouth opened and closed a few times while he seemed to search for something to say. “Ehm, thank...you?” He still seemed unsure of what he was saying and it sounded half like a question. 

“Jeez… don’t put yourself out or anything.”  As weirded out as she was getting, she couldn’t keep from falling back to sarcasm to try and get a little bit of normalcy back.

“No. I..” His voice was soft and still a bit hesitant, but more sincere than she’d ever heard him. “Thank you Darcy, I accept your apology, and ...I appreciate it.” And with that he turned and stepped back into his room, closing the door softly behind him.

She wandered back to her own room to get her purse and keys, not quite sure what to think about his reaction.  As weird as it had been though, she knew she’d done the right thing… and maybe, just maybe, he’d deserved the apology far more than she’d thought.

 


	5. Squeeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy gets a little handsy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may or may not in fact be over 400 words of the author waxing poetic about a certain derriere. Unf. What can I say, it's very [inspiring.](https://whyndancer.tumblr.com/post/164504272527/inspiration)
> 
> Takes place shortly after "Tell me on a Sunday".

There’s a tiny corner of her brain that thinks she should maybe be ashamed of such blatant ogling.  But it’s easily drowned out by the much larger, louder part that’s screaming about how Loki’s body is a goddamn work of art and it would be a crime to let it go unappreciated. 

She was totally blaming the jeans. The perfectly snug, dark wash jeans with back pockets sitting like bullseyes over the most tempting target ever.

It wasn’t like he’d never worn jeans before. It’s just that he usually wore a jacket or tunic of some sort over them, and even his t-shirts were rarely tucked.  But today, today’s t-shirt was just a little small (it’s possible she may have ‘accidently’ ordered the wrong size) and he hadn’t bothered with a jacket, so the illusive bum is in plain sight as he fixes himself a sandwich.  It makes her fingers itch. Knowing just how many times she has already grabbed the bum over the last year does not reduce the urge in the least. Then he bent down to get something out of a cabinet and she cracked like an ice cube in a hot cup of tea.

She slunk up behind him in her fuzzy socks and pj’s, knowing that there was an approximately negative 236% chance that he hadn’t heard her coming from the first step. He still jumped when she slid her hands neatly into his back pockets and gave his beautiful buns a good squeeze. 

He twisted round to look down at her in blinky bemusement. “Hello to you too. Is there a reason you’ve got your hands in my pockets?”

“Has anyone ever told you you’ve got a great ass?”  So maybe she sounded a little smug.  Considering the glory that her hands were touching, she figured she had a right to be a little smug.

He ducked his head and and the corners of his eyes crinkled with the little grin that he sometimes got at unexpected compliments.  At least when he believed them. As big as his ego could be, he wasn’t all that great at accepting compliments, which was probably had a lot to do with the still massive ball of issues he was still trying to work through, but at the moment that was neither here nor there and in the meantime she was totally weak for the eye crinkles. 

“Perhaps not in so many words.” He turned fully to face her, sadly pulling her hands out of his pockets as he went, and wrapped her in a hug that told her so much more that his words did.  She cozied up to him, reveling in his warmth, and wrapped her arms around him in turn.  And then stuck her hands straight back into his pockets and squeezed him again.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is curious, [this](https://www.thuglifeshirts.com/products/sarcasm-stupidity?variant=22577468420) is the shirt that Loki's wearing. Darcy has [this](https://www.thuglifeshirts.com/products/my-level-of-sarcasm) one.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been really hitting a wall trying to write lately, and so I'm trying to just get some silly little stuff out there that requires no research or emotional effort. Sorry for how long everything is taking. It's been super frustrating for me too.


End file.
